Antifriction bearings for supporting shafts or other cylindrical components in general comprise two rings or discs (races), respectively, on which roll bodies (balls or rollers) can run. In general, the roll bodies are supported by a cage maintaining them at a uniform distance from each other. In certain cases, the roll bodies also can run directly on the shaft (or on a cylindrical part which corresponds to the shaft) or in the bearing housing. The mounting and dismounting of shafts or other cylindrical components supported by way of antifriction bearings is usually connected with a considerable effort in mounting technology, even where antifriction bearings are employed whose race rings and cages are subdividable into two halves, as is known for example with radial antifriction bearings (compare Austrian patent disclosure AT-PS No. 177 617).